


A Play Without a Stage

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chance Meetings, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reunions, Romance, Surprises, Telepathy, The TARDIS Messes Up, Time Lady Rose, Time Lords and Ladies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: With the TARDIS having purposefully blocked her connection with Rose Tyler for years, the old girl has missed a lot of information which could have helped her Doctor to cope...Only when the Doctor begins desperately calling Rose's name in his sleep, every night, does she realise her mistake.But apologies might not be enough this time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

**A Play Without a Stage**

**1.**

 

“Rose...” The pleasant, if a bit sensual dream has evaporated in moments once some unwished-for noise has reached the Doctor’s ears. Martha and Donna were discussing something really loudly, possibly on intention. He's straightened his suit, put a blinding grin on his face and exited the room, pretending he hasn't been taking a much needed nap at all. It seemed the companions haven't noticed a thing.

Donna inhaled. “So, Doctor, Martha and I, we have been wondering... How does Rose look like?”

It seemed Martha didn't feel like talking to Donna about it, because it was unlikely she had forgotten the dreadful adventure in the past, back where his human self had been drawing Rose.

“That shouldn't worry you,” his amused expression was gone off his face at once.

“Why so? We thought you might like to talk about your dark-haired love!” Donna was determined to at least get to know something as plain as Rose's hair colour out of him. It seemed this childish trick has worked perfectly.

“She's not- She's-”

“She's blonde! Told ya!” Donna was excited. Her perceptiveness wasn't useless, after all!

“You could have discussed these matters somewhere else,” he grumbled.

“We have been wondering, that's all!”

“You could have gone elsewhere to _wonder,”_ the Doctor exhaled, frustrated.

“It's of no importance now. We have found you your Rose.”

The Time Lord glared at them both. How could they be excited about risking to break his hearts anew was beyond him .“That's not funny.”

“You could take us home, yeah? So you two could-”

Couldn't they understand? “Rose is not a matter to joke to me about. Really.”

* * *

“All right, girls. Thanks for your help, but don't make him uncomfortable,” Rose said.

 _Rose_ said. Rose Tyler.

“Doctor.”

He blinked once. “Is this a joke? Some kind of a trick? A dress-up?”

The pink and yellow companion's voice was barely above a whisper now. “You have called for me, so here I am, my Doctor.”

He was stunned.“I-”

“You don't believe your eyes. It's understandable,” she gave him a bitter smile. “I might have acquired several  wrinkles during the years, yeah?” Rose was testing him, not really expecting for the Doctor to notice she hasn’t aged a day right away.

“I can't. I'm so sorry, Rose.”

“Doctor. I understand. Maybe I shouldn’t have come looking for you.”

He inhaled. She exhaled.

“And leave me sinking in my sorrow every day instead, with you trying to discover the pros and cons of living as a Time Lady on your own? I don’t think so, Rose!”

The girl looked at him expectantly. “Yeah?”

The Doctor beamed at her, finally feeling completely awake.

* * *

  _\---hours before---_

* * *

Rose knew she needed the Doctor, and she needed him now. _He_ needed her, especially now that his longing calls for her have become much more frequent, each of those cutting her like a knife, his voice loud and clear inside her mind, thanks to the old girl.

As the only thing related to the Time Lord has been the good old TARDIS, that was where she has directed the remainder of her energy. If she was lucky, they would be somewhere inside this galaxy. If not...

Jeopardy-friendly, that was what she's been all along. Without warning her family and friends beforehand and with nothing but a shady _I'm expected back home_ note, Rose has come up with a way to trace the TARDIS' presence and waited for her to clarify the things she needed to do.

Meeting the companions and convincing them of her true intentions hasn't been hard, not with the black companion crossing herself and sighing in relief. “It's really you, Rose, oh, my God. I'm sure the Doctor is going to be overjoyed!”

The redhead looked at Martha incredulously.

“Trust me, Donna, I know. He has had a portrait of her he's drawn some time in the... past,” the companion bit her lip.

“I don't think he's going to like the reason I'm here,” Rose inhaled.

“ _Why_ are you here? I don't think you mean his shouting for you during the night?” Donna was never someone good at keeping secrets.

Rose nodded at the two companions.

Martha panicked. “It must truly be bad for him, if you were able to hear him from another world!”

“It is,” the newly-arrived companion agreed. “Usually, I'm not allowed to hear him-”

“What do you mean by that? And who's stopping you?”

“The TARDIS only wants to protect me,” Rose muttered.

“But here you are!” Donna smiled at her.

“Yes. Could you find some casual way to tell him I have returned, please?”

“Casual? Are you kidding me?” Martha could not believe it. “I’d imagine some majestic entrance, some staging, lights, music! Right, Donna?”

Donna Noble shrugged.

Rose giggled. “This is our everyday life, that! Sparks, noises, danger and-”

“All things in between,” the redhead stopped her.

“We’ll think of something, while you get dressed, hm? The Doctor’s inside his room, likely catching a nap after all those sleepless nights,” Donna spoke evenly. “Honestly, I hope the next time he gets no night’s sleep is because of you keeping him busy, Rose.”

The fair-haired companion blushed, Martha glaring at Donna. “Stop it!”

The redhead caught Rose’s glance. The young Time Lady was uncomfortable. “Sorry. I thought you two were-”

“Shagging like rabbits? That's what Mum used to say,” Rose finished sadly. “I have left her behind without a decent _I love you_ and I really don't think it's possible for me to see her again.”

“Maybe it's time for us to think of something,” Martha stopped her friend from giving Rose any more uncomfortable questions. “I think you could come into my room to change or shower, if necessary. We don't want the Doctor to find out about you too soon, yes?”

“I suppose. But it won't be long until he understands.”

“How so?”

“I can't block my presence from someone I have shared my body and mind with for long. It hurts both of us.”

“What happens when you no longer do?”

Rose rolled her eyes. “Don't you two have a scene to set up?”

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Previously...**

_ “I can't block my presence from someone I have shared my body and mind with for long. It hurts both of us.” _

 

_ “What happens when you no longer do?” _

_ Rose rolled her eyes. “Don't you two have a scene to set up?” _

* * *

 

**A Play Without a Stage**

**2.**

 

As could have been expected from the reunited couple, they have only been seeing each other. 

Neither Donna nor Martha were against that. At last, the Doctor’s eyes were full of excitement again. Not wanting to interrupt their reunion, the two companions left them without a sound. They didn’t even notice.

“My Rose… You are here.”

She nodded, not saying a word.

“Is everything all right?” The Time Lord asked her quietly.

She nodded again.

The Doctor breathed out, already knowing her better than Jackie Tyler. “Is anything the matter?”

Rose exhaled, uncomfortable.  _ I don’t want to make an enemy out of the old girl. Let’s forget it? _

The Time Lord didn’t think so. “What has she done?”

“It’s no longer important,” the companion shrugged, knowing the Doctor would agree with her choice to keep it from him if his ever-present curiosity was not getting the better of him.

“It  _ is _ , Rose. After all, it wouldn’t be the first time the old girl and I got frustrated with each other.”

“The TARDIS has blocked herself from me,” she said. “Which meant there was no way for me to tell you-”

The Doctor sent her a long loving look.  _ Nobody, not even the good old girl, is allowed to make you go through this, my Rose. Even if she might have thought that was best. _

Rose pulled the Doctor into an embrace, startling him. “You are my everything, Doctor,” she breathed. “Staying with me even after-”

_ You haven’t done anything wrong, Rose. The TARDIS, however… I feel she needs to be taught a lesson about what is wrong and what is right. _

Rose blinked at him, incredulous. “How?”

“We need to block our connection to the TARDIS,” the Doctor said darkly. “Better yet, make her sentient self realise how much trouble she’s caused.”

Rose gasped. “My connection to the old girl has only been re-established recently. Do you think she’d allow me to-”

The Doctor spoke gravely. “I am not talking about the TARDIS  _ allowing  _ you to do anything, love. This time, we’ll be the ones in control.”

“I don’t think it’s going to be possible, with us being dependent on the TARDIS,” Rose shrugged. 

“The old girl might be programmed to think so,” the Doctor agreed. “But everything, even the unquestionable connection between a Time Lord and his travelling vessel, could be removed.”

Rose looked at him dubiously. “Even if your plan is successful, Doctor… What about your two other companions?”

The Doctor blinked at her, puzzled. “What about them?”

“If the old girl gets upset with us, won’t her frustration pass through to them?”

“If we turn the majority of her systems off, something like she has done to you, the old girl won’t dare to do it ever again,” the Doctor assured her. “As for Donna and Martha… I’m sure they’re going to understand.”

“You know that’s not how it works, right?” Rose rolled her eyes at him. “You can’t afford allowing yourself to behave like a spoilt child! The TARDIS is our friend. One doesn’t knock a friend out just because of some silly mistake!” 

The companion was taking it personally. There have been times when the old girl has been the only being on board she could relate her woes to.

“Rose. Allow me to do what I think is best.”

She shrugged. “You could stop looking after her for a while instead. Stop some non-essential systems of hers, if you feel you need to.”

“This is the point, love. Her systems are deeply interlaced. One broken thing could stop the majority of her systems from functioning. It’s safer to turn everything off.”

Rose could see his determination. “Doctor, don’t do that. I’m sure there are a lot of less drastic ways to punish her.”

The Doctor blinked. “I think you just want to protect her because you have been closer to her than I ever have.”

“I think you aren’t thinking straight, Doctor. Becoming someone else, even if barely for a minute, even if only partly… Not being able to have complete control over your body and mind is dreadful. Luckily, you were there.”

The Doctor shook his head, seeing her through. “That’s not what you mean and you know it. You want to remind me how amazing the old girl is. She  _ is _ , but I intend to show her what happens when she messes up with the people I- Yeah.”

Rose closed her eyes. Even now, he couldn’t say it.

Meanwhile, the TARDIS gave away no sign of having heard their conversation. Saying  _ sorry  _ without being asked hasn’t been a part of her default settings, ones which have been altered or have altered themselves countless times during the years.

However, as sentient as the old girl has been, she knew the Doctor has still been the only one able to shut her down. Completely or partly… She didn’t want that.

The TARDIS understood Rose, no matter her missteps, has remained on her side. Even that didn’t change anything. The Doctor’s mind has been set on shutting down her systems, willingly.

As much as she didn’t want to go through that, the sentient vessel believed she understood his reasoning. The only person still able to change his mind didn’t know how to do it. The only thing she could do was trying to reach for the fair-haired companion herself.

_ Rose Tyler. I understand I have made a terrible mistake. I apologise.  _

The Time Lady backed away slightly, trying to register and accept the fact the sentient ship was  _ talking  _ inside her head. 

_ Now, the Doctor wants to shut my systems down. I might try to keep distracting him for a while more, but I cannot object to someone as determined to break me as my Time Lord. Please. Do something to make him change his mind. _

Rose inhaled, ready to do whatever it took to make sure the Doctor’s dreaded plan didn’t work.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The order might have messed itself up a little..


End file.
